


Our sick game

by Cutiepasta



Series: Parallel worlds [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon!Nagisa, Demons Are Assholes, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Karma isn't playing his games, Kidnapping, M/M, Masterbation, Mutual Pining, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Nagisa is a nympho, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiepasta/pseuds/Cutiepasta
Summary: Nagisa was born in a world that can never understand him. Tortured and alone he will find an out anyway he can. He knows he will die soon.So to make up for it he intends to enjoy every second of the life he has. Sex and mind games is all he wants so after he meets karma a new student he makes a new game. If Karma gives in and falls for him, nagisa wins and breaks his heart. And Karma knows it.Updates every few days.





	1. Daddy Demon

A form wrapped in black sweeps across the baby blue and rose pink nursery room floor. Almost floating, it hovers over the the cradle a sleeping babe rests in. The form pushes slightly on the bar between it and the child removing the barrier that kept him at bay. A hand colored like ink with talons like a lion's claws reaches for the baby. The form laughs to itself as if he knew what he was doing was wrong as the babe shifted in its bed.

Gingerly he touched the baby's cheek. Feeling it's soft rosy skin, the form smiled. Then he gently picks up the baby and moves to the window to get a better look at it. He held the baby to the moonlight watching it bath them in silver.

The babe had crystal blue hair that looked fluffy like a cloud, hopefully it would flatten to a smoother texture in a few months. His eyes open slowly, covered in a silvery film that could me mistaken for a blind haze. The black form's eyes flashed a matching silver as to signal the child who he was. In response the babe's eyes flashed and the silver glow faded leaving bright watery blue eyes.

"Thats my boy." The figure cooed holding the baby close to his chest. 

This was his son, his only son. One that only he could understand. Soon his boy would come with him but not to day, not for awhile. Because of that bitch.

"Daddy's so sorry." He whispered softly as he stroked his son's hair, watching the curls wrap around his claws.

"My little Illusion. My sweet Illusion you aren't right for this world." The baby began to giggle at his father's words."Thats right your name is Illusion. A brilliant mystery to this world that only a few people know the answer to. My greatest trick."

The father moved back to the crib and put the baby inside. He wanted to just pick him up and just leave but he knew better. He tapped the boy's forehead and watch as Illusion's eyes fell as he went into a warm and cozy dream.

Then the father turned to the other crib. In it lay a slumbering baby girl. Would she look like her brother as she grew or would he look like her? It's not like gender means anything to their kind after all most assume the gender they choose whenever they want. 

As he held his little girl excitement rushed over him. Her hair was a platinum silver like his, smooth to the touch. Her eyes where the same blue as her brother. This was a good thing, to have twins so lovely. He had no doubt she would grow strong and beautiful.

This could not be said for his boy without his father's energy in his younger years he would not live long. This wouldn't happen if it wasn't for the boy's so called mother.

He held his girl close. He knew what that bitch really wants.

"Mirage...that's what you are to her, my girl. Something she yearns for but will only be fog in the distance. Something she will never reach, to never have. My cruel joke." He whispered to her.

That woman made a deal with him. He would have the baby he wanted, she would get the chance to revisit her past. She wasn't happy to just see her old life again, apparently she wanted to change her past not see it. Humans are strange, they make a deal with a demon and get angry because they get tricked. 

Still he was surprised she thought he would let her change the past, that would make the deal null in void after all. He simply wanted to have a child, and he was lucky enough to have twins and one was a boy. Boys are born so rarely from humans it was like a miracle. A strong girl was promising as well.

Unfortunately that harlot went behind his back and summoned another demon to make another deal. She promised him her son, so she would keep the girl thinking that the father was going to claim the boy in the first place. She wanted wealth and power this time and this time she got someone who wasn't afraid to give her what she wanted.

He wished he could ring her little neck for her betrayal but if he did that now his son would go automatically go to that other demon. So he would get his vengeance another way. He would take his daughter instead. The deal is he would take his child after all, even if he can't have both without her giving them to him. At least that bastard who granted her wish couldn't have his boy until he was old enough since he isn't the father. Enough time to me to figure out what to do hopefully.

In due time both would be where they belong. With him, with dad.


	2. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor sweet baby, the demons are here to break you.

**"Illusion. Come here."**  


_"Who are you! Go away!"_ **  
**

A small boy of only 5 years sat curled up in his bed. His lungs were on fire as he lurched and writhed in pain. The unending nightmares consumed him. He would not wake up, not until dawn when the monsters had their fill of him.

**"I said come."**  


_"please, leave!"  
_

> **"I won't let you push me away. Your mine child."**

He felt a cold chill around his throat  The boy woke with a jolt, his stomach churn

His mouth tasted of bial. Then the tears came, clouding his faded silver eyes turning the glow back to blue.

Little hands reached for a white bear with a sapphire ribbon around its neck. He ran his hands across its soft fur. Silent whispers and calming tunes poured from the toy. Father gave it to him, he put his energy and essence into it. Without it the boy wouldn't be able to even live. It was almost as if father was their comforting him after a bad dream. Ironically demons rarely have dreams, no the boy was there. He was there with that man, just a different format. Every night when he must sleep he goes to the realm of the mindscape, because of the being who controls it owns him.

A knock on the door."Young master? Are you awake?" A maid called beyond the door. 

The young master or nagisa as most call him ignored the woman. His mother never bothered with him unless it involved what he wore during the day or where he was at all times. Understandable due to her past crimes, she had no right to be his mother. Still his mother didn't want him to find comfort in another woman so every maid or nurse that has tended to him was replaced every time they seemed to dote on him or raved about his beauty. Still the young daughters of the maids who remained often tried to play with him, mostly trying to play house or with dollies. It was quite hollow to the boy, so he chose to ignore them all.

He went to the mirror and looked at himself. Long cerulean hair and blue eyes. Small for his age and milk skinned. A long ivory nightgown that only made him look paler.

He moved to his closet and dressed himself. A white sailor styled shirt with navy blue ribbons with a matching skirt and hat. Then put on his little white socks and shiny blue baby doll shoes. He brushed his hair and grabbed his satchel, and called for a driver.

All of this was done so calculated and monotoned that it was hard to believe he was alive and not a robot. Some would say the fight was drained out of him but really he never had it in the first place. Life was just like this to him. He was five and knew of nothing more. He was blind to his own pain. It's better that way.

So all is calm in this sea before the real storm arrive. He should be happy with that. For now.


	3. Puppy Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The purest form of affection. So innocent without a flaw.

Nagisa closed the door on his mother again and watched as the limo sped off into the distance.  
He looked down at his new dress, a pastel pink ruffle skirt with a blue bow on the waist. It was ugly if you asked him, but no one ever did.

He walked through the park he begged his mother to let him go to. Unfortunately he knew he couldn't just play on the playground in his dress so he sat down on a bench.

People went by talking jogging, and bikeing. Nagisa was satisfied with just this, seeing normal people doing normal things. For some reason is always seemed to perplex demons in a way.

A 10 year boy about his age sat on the bench access from him. He had white hair like his teddy bear riku, and green eyes like poisonous nettles. Then the boy waved at him. Nagisa's heart stopped cold for moment when the boy smiled at him.

The boy got up at sat next to him. And when their eyes meet again Nagisa's heart began to beat harder. Something was wrong and he brought his hands into his lap and fidgeted with his painted fingertips. His face flushed too.

This was dangerous, demons don't get nervous they take control.

"Um...w-what's your name, if i may ask?" He stuttered trying to focus on what he wanted to say. 

The boy laughed and blushed a bit." Wow, that sounded really pretty. Im Kowru. You have a really nice voice, why do you speak like that." He said referring to Nagisa proper dialect.

"My mother said all proper children must learn formal linguistics." Nagisa drawled as if he had rehearsed it a million times before. His mother always used the word girls instead of children thou but he wasn't about to tell Kowru that.

Kowru went silent at that, he looked around in deep thought. Nagisa's curiosity told him to take a peek at his thoughts for a moment but nagisa knew better then that. Mind reading is to much trouble, if someone wants to tell you something they would tell you. 

Nagisa continued to mumble to himself what to do next when a hand wrapped around his. He looked to Kowru who was gesturing to a pathway to a near by garden. So hand in hand Nagisa and his new friend walked through the gardens. They giggled about nothing and played word games as they marveled at the flowers.

"Nagisa-chan i really like you!" Kowru laughed proclaiming his affection.

Nagisa smiled meekly as he nodded shyly. Kowru as so kind to him and so unlike anyone he met before.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" The white haired boy asked as he and nagisa wondered toward the wishing fountain.

Nagisa wished he could say yes but clearly there was a disconnect here. He was a boy not a girl, true the only difference was the title but he knew what he wasn't.Boys are not girlfriends.

"Kowru, i like you too." Kowru giggled and smiled like an idiot." But, i can't be a girlfriend. Im a boy." Nagisa hoped that this wouldn't turn out badly as he braced himself for the answer.

"Wait, what? But you look just like a girl. Your so pretty too. You lied to me." Kowru said indignity as he glared at Nagisa like the worst person he'd ever met.

"I never said I was a girl." Nagisa looked down at his pink shoes.

"You dress like one though like some sick pervert. Do do that just so you can hit on guys or something!" Kowru's contoured with disgust. As if Nagisa was some depraved sicko.

"No! I would never do that. What's wrong with being a boy?" This wasn't a question for Kowru as much as it was for the world. To everyone who wished he was a girl. He wasn't going change just because they call him one.

"Your a boy. You shouldn't look like a girl or act like one and you can't like other boys. Its unnatural"

"Why?"

"Because it just is! It's always been like that. My mom and dad said that it's wrong for boys like other boys."

"Fine, if you don't like me anymore then leave." Nagisa was done wasting time on some wish-washy guy like this.

Nagisa realized that if he liked guys he wouldn't be able to live like normal humans and he didn't want to force himself to like a girl if he didn't like her genuinely. Maybe it was a demon thing. Maybe they don't have the same way of thinking. Thats why their better.

Kowru left as Nagisa sat by the fountain. Maybe he shouldn't take everything he didn't understand about himself as a demon thing. Its hard to know what's normal or not. Can boys wear girl clothes? Is it ok to want to eat charcoal? Can boys like boys? Is it normal to crave blood, or eat bones? Am i going to be ok?

Nagisa began to cry to himself. What is he doing wrong? Everything about him seemed wrong. Being a boy and not a girl. Not being human. Not being normal.

"Hey why are you crying" it sounded like another boy.

"Go away, ive had enough of boys for today." Nagisa said sobbing. 

There was a russel of leaves then the sound footsteps in the other direction. When Nagisa finally looked up, right beside him were two flowers. One a deep red and the other a iridescent blue. A rose and a cornflower binned together with a vine of morning glorys.

Nagisa picked up the bundle and wondered to himself if all guys are really that bad.


	4. Stirrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot a masterbation in this one. Also Nagisa is getting those teenage urges.

A few weeks ago they started. Between dressing myself for school and my nightmares I've had these visions. Not like the ones before, the gorey blood curdling screams but of red hot pleasure instead.

Once i had a vision of me standing above my teachers body. Her long black hair ripped from her skull. Her mouth stuffed with a math test i had apparently failed, a pair of scissors had slashed her throat open as i repeatedly made gashes in her chest. Dipping my head low to lick the leaking red wine. My toes curling at the thought.

Now i think of that new butler that cleans my room. Young and cute too. I wonder if he'd like to be tied to my bed and used as my fuck toy? How big whould he be? What if cut him with a knife? I find myself biting my lip in the middle of class with these thoughts. My breath hitches as my eyelids drop in lust. Its beginning to be a problem since someone might notice soon.

I asked dad about it during my flight lessons. I had just finished up glide practice when i mentioned it. He simply looked at me for a moment, then he pulled me into a hug. As he held me i could hear the flapping of his large black feathered wings as he tried to comfort me. He knew that he didn't to do this anymore, im strong enough to not need his energy. I loved dad, i loved him alot. The thoughts began to boil over once more before he used his energy to serpress them.

"Your growing up. Its too fast for me. Your getting the stirrings, you'll get urges to do bad things but don't be afraid. There is nothing wrong with following them but you must be careful. You are not to take a human for your own, or develop feelings for them. They are only to be your tools. They are not worth you time in pursuing, you sould never trust them. Do you understand son".

Fathers face went stiff as he stared into my eyes. He was never the type to hate humans, but all the same he didn't like haveing them too close to his heart.

As he took be out during the night for lessons he would show me a great many things about human life. Prostitutes working the corners, babies in the hospitals waiting to be reintroduced to their waiting families, women being abused by their husbands, to young lovers under the stars. Young and old from happy to miserable, ive seen it all. Father told me that what make humans so interesting is the range they come in but no matter what they are our job is the same. We make deals. Good or bad it doesn't matter as long as we get what we want.

Ive been touching my self lately. Im a teenage boy so i don't see why not. It was easy at first, the feeling of my hands around my length was amazing. Back against the bed, small whimpers as i moved my hand against myself. It was almost innocent and cute in a way, just exploring my body for the first time.

Then it got harder, i wasn't satisfied with just that anymore. I began to get curious about what else could feel good and one one things lead to another. I inserted a finger into my ass. It hurt at first having something probing my insides but it hurt so good i didn't stop. The dull ache that lasted for days and the sting i got whenever i sat down was more the worth it. I did it more and more after loving the feel of being penetrated so much that i longer needed to jack off. Just laying in bed ass in the air with my fingers in me. Whispering to myself about how wrong this was that ive become so naughty i wouldn't be able to go back.

I began to buy things online to keep my stirrings in check. Small toys to keep things interesting. Like a small but long vibrater that feelt amazing. The first time i used it i had no idea how strong it was, when i tuned it on i found myself just writhing in bed. I bit my pillow to keep my voice down as i arched my back to feel more of the delicious vibrations. Then there was the anal beads. I wanted to try them the morning before school started because the package was late and i was anxious. When had it all in my driver called me down saying id be late so i spent the entire school day with them in. Gym as a nightmare. At the end of the day when i got home i decided to pull them out. It was a mix of pain and pleasure of all kind as his jerked everytime i pulled another out and my back arched yearning for its empty place to be filled.

I don't think this is a pleasure i can just walk away from.


	5. Friends for never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One moment we're friends forever next moment we're friends for never.

Nagisa was satisfied so far with his current life. Three years left untill his likely death. Exploring the world every night with his mostly efficient wings. His mother was mostly out of his hair. His father said he'd meet his sister soon. He had the best for his situation.

The full moon bore over the horizon as he sat on the rooftop of his home. Nagisa preened his white wings, humming as he brushed the silver tips into sharp edges. My almost heart tipped tail wrapped around my waist.

I didn't know this was the last peace i would get for a long time. All because of that boy, karma.

It was a normal day at school, i was barley paying attention to the teacher as mind drifted off and a few girls stared at me. One perk of being me is that i could attract men and wemon alike. Ive used it well too, a teacher caught me without my underwear as i changed for gym. So when he called me to his room i used that time to pull my pants down showed off my cute little ass explained my lack of undergarments was because i wanted to try out a new toy. He didn't say a word about it afterwards and instead tried to get me to stay after class when ever he can.

Honestly i didn't care about what the teacher thought of me afterwards but i was curious about what would happen. Would he tell the headmaster or keep it to himself. He could always try to blackmail me and in which case i could just say he forced me to do it, who would not believe a no named new teacher tried to take advantage of the poor, innocent little wobee who didn't know any better. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Then my entire world i had built for myself came to a crashing hault. Transfer student was coming in. He was a hot red head and tall at that. He was known to break heads at his old school being a delinquent and all.

I was drawn instantly by his appearance alone but only because of my instinct. You see demons love danger and with trouble just walking in we can't help but want it. Do i didn't see as a big deal, it was in my nature. 

To be honest the next few weeks where kind of cool. Me and Karma shared a few interest and he showed me a few of his hobbies. He thought me how to cook for myself and even gardening. We would talk about movies and games as we walked home and worked together on projects for class.

I didn't notice at first but he would rarely talk to other students and spend lunch with me alone. Part of me was really worried about him but the other said its better this way. That i didn't need to share and should want too. I had every right to Karma attention above anyone else. I claimed him so he's mine.

Karma and i would go to the park sometimes and play video games or talk about nothing. We just enjoyed the others compeny.

Sometimes he would buy me small trinkets he thought id like or stay with me when i was having painful aches from crash landings during the night, letting me curl up beside him and sleep. I didn't realize i had goten too close to him.

I was grateful for his company and i felt lucky to be his friend.

Other times i would make lunch for us to eat together and ask for tips to make it better or talk to teachers he hated to leaving his grades alone everytime they try to fail him for his rudeness. Sometimes I'd look at him and just know he was hiding something from me but didn't pry, after all i have secrets too.

I was so...happy then. I had no desire to seek pleasures or maim people like before. I didn't even try to shove annoying students down stairs. Karma made me a better person. So why did he leave? I was good. I didn't do anything wrong.

Karma always tried to fight my battles befending me from the world. He wanted to be my hero. I thought it was sweet but i didn't want him to get hurt. I wanted to prove i didn't need protection and at the same time i felt i was ready to tell him what i was. I waited until it was late and went to the gardens of the park. We sat and watched the moon.

"Full moons are the best." I said feeling its cooling rays on my skin. I smiled and looked over to him.

"I don't know, crescents are nice too." His amber eyes locked onto the earth's nightlight.

"The crescent reminds me of the cradle but the full moon is the the baby sleeping."

"What?"

"The gypsy legend of the son of the moon. The full moon means the baby is sleeping. Of she is half he'll be weeping. So she'll be his cradle lower then diminish and embrace him again."

"That sounds amazing but only if you say it. So the new moon is?"

"The mother's embrace."

"You must love the moon."

"It gives me life." I said with a half smile. It wasn't a lie, I needed moon light to get energy. I was often placed in her rays during the night as a baby.

I sighed, this isn't what i wanted, i needed to be open about this. I need to focus on telling him these things. I moved to stand in front of me and laced my fingers between his.

"I need to tell you, ive been keeping a secret from you."

Karma looked at me earnestly and was happy to hear that i was telling him something so important.

"Its fine. You don't have to tell me."

"No, i do. I trust you." I gave him a pleading look as my eyes begged him to understand.

I felt energy being drown out of my body as a long white silk tail revealed itself and curled around my thigh. Matching wings flared behind me stretching out wide as i opened my glowing silver eyes. They shined into his gold as Karma stared at me. Our once interlaced hands separated as he stood up.

"An angel?" His voice was not of awe or shock just confusion and a bit insulted.

"No, the opposite" i said hiding my self in my wing worried about what was wrong.

"Same deal...I cant believe this. You-i....don't mess with me! What kind of game are you playing!" Karma looked at for the first time with hate. Not disgust or contempt but hate.

Karma didn't look at me for a moment then he left. He left and i couldn't even ask him what id done. Because, i was a demon? Because, i wasn't just a human? I couldn't control what i was, and didn't try to change it, but for once i wished i could. So Karma wouldn't leave, so that i could be happy with him.

I looked at the garden. It seemed to laughed at me by the way the flowers jostled in the wind making the sound if whispered laughter. I burned them. I set it all on fire. Because he liked them he cared about them. But he didn't care about me. I admit i was jealous, horribly so. Twice i had my heart hurt here with these flowers but now never again.

Dad was right humans are just tools, you can't care for them or they'll betray you.

The tears returned after so long because i realized i only cared because i might of loved him. I might have fallen for him. Might is too much of a gamble to take a risk on. Fine then Karma, you don't have to see me if you don't want but remember i was the only friend you had.

See how your life is without me for all i care. I don't care, i don't need you.


	6. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is upt to no good.

Nagisa had gone back to his old ways quickly. Without distractions he could torment as he pleased. Going into the school system and changing grades, tearing up girls love letters to their senpei, stealing said senpei, and of course spicking peoples foods.

He giggled to himself hearing albout the mysterious tragedies. He could hear one girl talking to Karma about how when she was going to her locker something out of the blue cut off her braid. Karma's gaze fell on the blue haired boy innocently puttibg his books away. When the girl left he slowly walked over to the boy.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" He asked almost growling. His hands wrapped around the others wrist. His eyes cold and unfeeling.

"So your talking to me now?" Nagisa's tone was of fake humor and irritation. Karma had no right to speak with him so casually let alone with such venom.

"Answer me, you bitch!" Karma's grip tightens around him. He was in no mood for games.

"Ooo, i love it when your rough with me, but the truth is im just playing a few harmless pranks. Something your familiar with if memory serves." Nagisa continued to tease and push the redheads buttons.

"Im asking you to stop." Karma calms himself for a moment not wanting to give Nagisa the pleasure of upsetting him.

"I don't wanna." Nagisa smiled coyly leaning close to his old friend.

"Why are you doing this? You've never tried hurting people before."

"I hate them."

"Why?"

"You like them."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because"

"Why nagisa?"

"Its their fault isn't it!?" Nagisa's eyes sting as he forces his eyes close.

"Why!"

"They took...they took you away from me! Its not fair!! You're mine! They get all your attention but what about me, huh?!"

At that line Nagisa broke down. You hated humans they're selfish, stupid, and took the only person he liked. If they weren't around the Karma would accept him and not treat him like a monster.

If he was going to be treated like a monster he'd become one so now if anyone tried to get in his way Nagisa wouldn't hesitant to end them.

 

Nagisa began to cry deeply as Karma could do nothing but watch as his ex friend go over the edge.

When the tears where gone and the sobs stoped Nagisa grabbed his bag and walked home. He didn't bother to look at Karma, whos face was guilt ridden. Karma knew he went to far and wasn't aware what kind of control he had over the heart of the demon. He loved to spend time with his Nagi-kun (a nickname he used to tease the boy) but the thought of being used for another demons games unbearable.

Nagisa walked the streets absent-mindedly until a black and gold rimmed van pulled up beside him. I looked rather expensive but alarming. He picked up his pase as the car slowed down, but as he heard the doors of the car open he broke into a sprint. Large glove clade hand wrapped around his small frame making the boy yell and cry for help.

Then with slam of a door he was gone, a fate worse then death awaited that poor boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad. I wish that karma and Nagisa make up soon. Its unfortunate but Nagisa won't allow anyone close to him anymore and Karma is in the same boat.


	7. Mind break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be very gross. You have been warned.

"No more please!" I cant do it! No!"

**Eat**

"I can't!"

 **I said eat! You** **want call yourself a demon so badly this is what we do! Now eat welp!**

The plate had only one thing on it. A piece of blood pink flesh, bloody and still raw. It wasn't pork or beef and definitely not chicken. I could still see the muscle and tendons under the thick layer of skin. The smell was similar to sulfer and rot. Looking at it alone made me feel like it had come from my own body. Not that could see clearly through my hazy tear filled eyes.

A black clawed hand reached over to it. A knife and fork began cuting it into pieces. The meat was like a sponge was the knife dug into it and ripped it apart.

The fork was lifted to my mouth as the hand urged me to open up and eat my dinner. I turned away begging for him to stop. I don't want it! Don't make me please!

**Open up now. You have to eat to grow big and strong.**

his voice was mocking as grabbed my face and forced my mouth open. He pushed the meat down my throat forcing to choke on it and the fork. I pulled away and hacked up the offending objects as I began to writhed on the floor in pain holding my throat.

"I can't."

**Why not poppet? You hate them right? I found one your age too, so it'd be nice and tender for you to eat! You should relish the thought of tearing your teeth into those imbeciles.**

The meat tasted of rusty iron and salt. My mouth hung open as silvery liquid dripped out. My blood mixed into the red splatters of human blood from the meat. I watch as the mixing turned the red into a sizzling black as the silver burned it. A reminder of what I was or just pretending to be.

**If your done being a little bitch, you can leave. Now go to your room.**

The roomwas the worst room in this prison. I watched him as he gave me that shit eating grin. So pleased with himself, so happy to break the laws in place. He kidnapped me and broke the deal. Not for a good reason just for shits and giggles and took me to the mindscape to torture me in his homemade dungeon.

I left and ran back to the room as if the devil was right behind me. I slammed the door and hid under the bed. The room was mind breaking. Pure white, everything was a pure blinding white. There was no color at all, sounds to be heard, movement but my own. It was still almost paralyzing, I could feel nothing. If i hit something I couldn't feel pain, if I threw it I couldn't hear the thud. If I yelled there was nothing. It was like living in water. Only my regrets to keep me company as paranoia over took me. And then the dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I wake I was strapped to a table. He lingered over me.

**Your awake thats good. Now today is the day you've been waiting for. Your going to be all grown up!**

I had no idea what that ment and didn't want to begin to think to the innuendos in that statement. As much as i wanted to struggle I fell limp as I knew that I could never get away.

(WARNING! THIS IS GROSS!)

**Now open wide.**

He took a some kind of metal tool that latched around my eye lids prying them apart.

Then there was a glint of metal that was pulled close. 

I can describe the feeling that followed after but you can imagine. I cold sharp object slid under my eye. The sensation was probing to say the least. Then it circled the edges sliding around cutting off anything attached. Then the pull, it was slow so slow. I felt it, my eye hanging on the side of my face. My mind could barely register what had happened. Then i felt the cold glint again as he quickly snipped the optic nerve and half of my vision was gone. He dangled the eye in in my face like a cat's toy. Bright blue staring back at me.

The straps of my bindings where gone. I could hear his laugh as i curled up and violently sobbed. The pain was unbearable.

**You look so much better this way. Now your a grown up just like you wanted. I saw you know all those dirty things you'd do, you must have really wanted to be a big boy didn't you.**

I felt my body being pulled up by the collar as he dragged my to the other side of the room. And pushed me in front of a mirror.

**Dont you look great. I out did myself this time.**

He held my face forcing my to look at the reflection. A face of a young boy greeted me, fear etched in his very being. His one eye dilated and tear filled the other side of his face hollow and gushing silver blood. His once pink lips now pale blue, ans his slender frame brittle and weak. Im dieing, aren't I.

**Aren't you happy now!**

His voice filled with glee as he hugged me.

**You look like me now!**

He pointed to his gold eyepatch with a gleeful smile. No! Id rather die now then ever be like him! 

**If you're so set on it, do it already. I'll just bring you back.**

His voice was filled with humor me, daring me to try something. His hand wrapped around my neck tightly as he solwly starngled me. I clawed at his hands as I felt my throat cave in as his black claws sink into my flesh. I closed my eyes and waited for it to end. Then there was a loud crash. 

**_CIPHER!! WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL RING YOUR FUCKING NECK!!_ **

The tightening stopped as I fell to the floor. He was gone but the voice continued.

**Will its good to see from you again, hows the kids?**

_**My son where is he or do I have to kill you first.** _

**He's fine I left him pasted out in the other room. He's just like you, cries all the time.**

A loud crack resonated through the house.

_**You made him cry?! Bill Is swear if he isn't in one piece when i find him i'll rip you a new one.** _

**If only you knew!**

Another crash his time louder followed by what was likely a beating.

Footsteps ran towards the room. I was barley aware what was going on. A familiar hand touched my cheek, it was warm. The figure before me smelled like dad. He pulled me in and held me.

_**"What did he do to you my poor Illusion? Don't  worry daddy's here. He's going to protect you alright."** _

To be honest, that was all I wanted right now, to be protected. I didn't need to be strong by myself for awhile.

Dad picked me up and we left.

I didn't know at the time but I was missing for 4 months until dad found me. 4 months that have changed my views on alot of things.

Namely, what I will do to Karma when I get back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working hard to get this story to where I want it but I also feel like somethings missing. Id love to hear your thoughts.


	8. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma pov on his thoughts on Nagisa.

 I wasn't worried about him at first one day doesn't make a difference. He'd be back soon, smiling coyly and playing innocent. The same innocence that fooled me in the beginning. He would look over at me and whisper whatever depraved shit he'd been doing lately just to fuck with me. Their was no longer a vail between us, I saw him for what he was a demon. A damned creature born into this world only to be used and use others, one that can never be trusted unless you give your life to it. But I wanted to trust him at one point, I really did.

One day of him gone turned to two days, two become five, five to a week, a week into a month, one monther became six, six become a.....year, a....year....became.......years.

Three years before I caught a glimpse of him. In the dark of night wandering the streets, lamps lit up as he passed. He looked different his hair was longer and flatter then before in a darker shade of blue that was braided down and hung on his shoulder. His eyes silver with faded hues of blue, skin a glowing pale ivory with speckles of shades of blues, silvers, purples and golds. They where like stars and gems embedded in his skin. He wore an almost general looking suit with dual button up top and matching pants, that showed off his slender figure. A rapier sword at his side. The most shocking thing was his eye, it was covered with a frilly polkadot eye patch.

I stared at him from the other end of the street as he turned a corner. Without even realizing it I ran to him only to find an empty ally.

As much as I hate to say it, I want to apologize for what I said to him. I kick myself every time I think of the time I made him cry and watched him leave not knowing id be the last time.

I hate demons but I didn't hate him, I just couldn't risk the hurt or the pain. They're liers who don't care for others. No morals or believes can justify what they are.Ive seen them in their true forms. Black covered in eyes the ooze inky sludge, teeth everywhere, like a beast out of Lovecraftian horror. Monsters in angelic disguise. As much as it pains me to say, Nagisa is one of them.

We were friends but...I can't figure out who betrayed who. It could be me, I turned away from him first for being a monster. It be him for not telling me from the start about being a monster. Did I really expect him to tell me what he was yes..no..maybe?

Its frustrating to say the least. Why do I even care? Why does it matter if we are friends or not? Why should I be concerned if I hurt his feelings one time? I decided a long time ago we were separated good.

But its still good to know he is alive after all.

Gods...Nagisa what have you done to me?

_*giggle* I haven't done a thing Karma-kun._

What the-get out of my head!

_One moment if you please!_

A flash came before me in that dark ally. Nagisa was right there before after so long. His appearance was different the what I saw before. No suit, or sword, or eyepatch. He had long bangs that covered his eye, a baby blue sweater that reached pass his hips, and black tights under a pair of white shorts that where barly visible under the sweater. One his head a ring of pale white flowers made a crown on his head.

His eyes were glowing in mirth as arms wrapped around me. One hand reached up to touch mycheep as he pulled away to look me in the eye. His eyes where filled with sadness and something else I could understand. Then I was dragged beck into another hug.

He was still a tiny little thing but if I said any something he'd probably punch me. I regarded him coldly but I didn't push him away. It was slmost pathetic the way he clung to me, like he was greeting an old lover. He was always too loving, needing a hug or affection to feel ok. I didn't mind being close and haveing someone as sweet as him to myself was perfect. I didn't like sharing and was glad I didn't have to. I had all his attention. Id be a lie to say I didn't want something like that again even if I know damned hell shouldn't. 

_Karma-kun_

He curled his lips into a sweet smile, the same one I never could say no to, and the stage was set for the cruelest of games.

_Take me home with you.Just for tonight._

He pulled me in for a soft deafening kiss that tasted of honey and berries. I was doomed to fall and he wanted me to fall hard.

 


	9. The the game begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment when the real story starts.(finally)

I admit I had a moment of weakness and im a guy what do you expect to happen when life throws a lustful bluenett demon my way. 

His lips on mine felt brisk and sweet like a fall afternoon. I pulled him close making him yelp in surprise as I slipped my tongue between his soft rosebud lips and explored every inch of his mouth. His tongue was like silk as it met mine and played along. The taste of him was better then I had ever dreamed of. And what vivid dreams they where.

I moved my hand to cradle his soft cheek as the over moved down to his ass and squeezed roughly making the demon loudly moan into my lips. It wasn't satisfying enough.

I pulled out of the intoxicating kiss and moved to the base of his neck and kissed it softly and watched him shivered under my touch. Then I noticed something, or the lack of something.

"Where is your necklace?" I was puzzled a bit by this. He never took it off even when we were fighting.

"My what? Oh I left it at home." He laughed nervously like a rat caught in a trap. He looked to me urgently as if he was waiting for me to call him out.

"You promised me you'd never take it off." I couldn't help but feel dejected by his words, he gave his word after all and Nagisa took promises very seriously. Then again I was the one to promise I'd always be his friend and we saw how that turned out.

I could feel the guilt of my actions tighten around me and suddenly I was kissing him again, this passionately trying to make up for my past mistake. No, it wasn't about love. It was my trust that I had failed to give him and to be honest I still didn't fully trust him and that was confusing enough without considering love. I still want him to trust me as his friend and to give up the gift I gave him shows how little he thinks of me now.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing." A voice like ice cut through his thoughts. A short blue haired boy stared at them with a quiet fury. He looked like the Nagisa from earlier with the eyepatch but this time the coat of the suit was removed and a vest and dress shirt remained. 

Wait a minute if that's Nagisa then who-

The new Nagisa walked swiftly to the one currently in my arms and grabbed them lightly by the hair pulling their head back to reveal his neck.

"Dear brother, I've told you before to stay away from what I am due. You must have really wanted to vex me this time and you will be punished." His eye darted to me as he purred lowly, he wants me to watch.

His fanged teeth were buried into the others flesh, silver dripped out of the small wound as slowly Nagisa let go.

"Mirage, return home before I tell father what you have done. Go straight to my room. I don't believe you have leaned your lesson." I could tell by that look he gave his brother that this wasn't over. The affection and embarrassment ran deep in his eye. Mirage nodded, smiled patiently and disappeared in a blink.

Nagisa's eye drifted to me again this time filled with scorn.

"Sooo, how was making out with my twin brother for ya?" His voice was laced with sarcasm as he stalked towards me.

"He looked just like you in my defense, he even pretended to be you." I tried to defend myself but it still sounded weird. Evil twins are a huge cop-out, it isn't even fair.

"So, anyone who looks like me is good enough?"

"No, your the only- I mean he wasn't- I couldn't- I'll shut up now."

"Good call. But that doesn't make it better, he had no right. By law I'm entitled to you first and foremost." He pouted and twirled his necklace on his neck. The same one I gave him. It was a pendent of a winged snake intertwined with a amber dragons eye. I got it for him for his birthday and he loved it.

"What law?"

"Demon law you offered me a gift with your both of our families symbols on them. By that law we are currently courting or engaged. I didn't know at the time but dad eventually told me. I guess you should know too."

Yeah no, I'm not doing that. Nope, no way, did not sign up for that.

"Can't we break it off?" 

"Wellll, I would but unfortunately demons have this thing where we take the till death do we part thing quite literally. So if you wanna break up I will break your legs." It was almost affectionate the way he said that.

"We aren't married yet! How can you kill me!"

"True, but luckily I got an ultimatum. A deal. You have one year, if you don't fall for me we are separated and can do what ever we want. If you do we have to stay together."

"Why is it that I have to fall. Why not you?"

"Because when you gave me the necklace I promised not to take it off and thats the same thing as confessing your love. I was 14 at the time so I wasn't old enough to break the engagement until now since we are 16 and can choose who we like."

"So all I have to do is not like you. Easy."

"Says the one who tried to fuck someone who just looked like me. No, theirs a catch. For the next year I am allowed to do as I please, interfering with any and all your relationships, school activities, and certain sleeping habits. I want to make you regret ever meeting me Karma."

The challenge was set and I knew I couldn't back down. If he wants me so badly I'll make him scream my name. Its not about the engagement, its about the war he just started. I'll make him sorry he thought he could screw with me.

"Alright you gat a deal."


	10. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Karma is at a loss now that Nagisa has the upper hand.

I cant sleep. If I do he pushes ne into some depraved dream for the night and the last thing I need is to change the sheets. It doesn't help that he also wins if I stay awake. He practically lives with me now just so he can torment me at every turn.

He is currently sleeping in my bed with his ass firmly pressed against my dick. He doesn't even sleep so I know he is just trying to mess with me. Everynight he does this and if Itry something he'll get up and pretend to get water or something and if I suffer through the night he'll complain in the morning about something poking him all night.

God forbid I fall asleep in school because he'll send some wet dream or nightmare to embarrass me. Good thing this is a game for two and I'll make damn sure he knows it.

I pulled the bluenett close to my chest and whispered in his ear as a ran a hand up his shirt. "Nagisa~your curled up against me. Are you cold? I could warm you up if you like." The boy squirmed slightly as kissed his neck.

"Karma, I'm not in the mood" Nagisa said tying to move to the other side of the bed. Oh no you don't. Your not getting away this time. I pulled him right back and made sure he felt my cock rub up against his ass. He was playing with fire and its about time he gets burned.

"Im not so sure about that, you seemed to want it pretty badly." I said using my other hand to pull down his shorts and felt erection twitch with excitement as bits of pre-cum leak from the tip.

"Its so sensitive have you been holding out? That not very good for your health." I teased him lightly as kiss him on the neck this time giveing him a small nip and heard him moan lowly. I couldn't help my self because as soon as I heard that lovely noise I dug right into my midnight snack.

I wrapped my hand around his waiting cock and agonizingly slowly pumped it as my mouth made hickeys that littered across his neck and shoulder. He begged my to go just a little fast as I held his hips in place to keep him from moving.

He made the cutest sounds as he clinched the sheets in his hands. His moans and mews where more then enticing.

I began to speed up slightly as an idea came to mind. As I sensed his climax approach I stopped and held his throat as I bit him roughly almost drawing blood. His body bulked against mine begging for more. And then I let go, leaving him the way he was unsatisfied.

"Noooo...please don't stop. I was soo close." His whines were adorable, sloppy and clouded with lust as he turned towards me. He was ignored of course, after all he needs to learn a lessen. Trust me I know this will come back to bite me but watching him go over edge is worth it.

I heard the sound of the bed the covers moving and turned to see that nagisa was gone. Maybe I went to far but he's just over reacting now. I felt no guilt, im fact if he does this again I wouldn't mind doing it again.

I spent the rest of the night thinking of what other things I could do to mess with him. So far I'd say I'm winning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon notes: Nagisa's demon typeing is registered as a beast of dreams or a moonwalker. They as the name implies control dreams and get energy from the moon. They are a high level demon so they can take human form but they are still animal at heart. Because of this bitting is common between then. A parent, sibling, or lover would do this to show dominates and make the other submit to their liking.


	11. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two brother have a talk.

Nagisa buried his head in his pillows and let out a begrudgeing sigh. He ket Karma have his win but in due time he'd be on top, not literally though Nagisa loves getting attention more.

A certain someone pounced on him landing on his back as he felt a nip on his pointed ear.

"Not right now Mirage. Im sulking." Nagisa tried to throw his brother off.

Mirage grabbed his brother's wings and pinned them down as he bit him on the scruff of the neck. Instead of surrounding Nagisa rears up and throws Mirage off the pillow pile.

"Come on who else can I play with like this. Im trying to make up for our times lost. Even if your engaged we can still 'bond'." Mirage wanted badly to get closer to his brother. To do the things other demons got to do. Human brothers always had this degree of separation but his people didn't believe in that.

There will be no bonding. We are fine the way things are. We are brothers and I won't hear about what your friends get to do with their siblings." Nagisa scolded Mirage harshly. The mercury haired boy broke into a fit of tears and threw a fit from being talked to in such a way. Nagisa while upset couldn't take it out on his sibling and instead kissed him on the cheek to show his trust.

"Fine then just this once." Nagisa conceded letting Mirage do his worst. Mirage hugged his brother tight as he dragged him over to the closet and began picking out an outfit.

"So leather short shots or blue jean short shorts?"

"Their both too short." Nagisa sighed.

"Your right with white wings you need something purer."

" A blue skirt with thigh high white lace stockings with ribbons. A cute white blouse to match."

"Im not a fan of cross dressing."

"Stay with me here brother. You could I dunno dress adorably and meet your lover boy outside of school as he's leaving. Maybe teach a few girls what their up against or better flirt with a few other guys just mess with him."

"Your evil."

"I know but if your serious about this guy you gotta grab him by the heart not the balls. I kissed him because you took to long to claim him."

"How do you just turn up after three years and say hey there turns out we've been engaged this whole time."

"But you did!"

"It feels forced and shoveled in. Like for the last few years of my life I hadn't agonized over the thought of telling him. I was lucky our lordship agreed to break off our engagement if we made a deal."

"Life is strange like that stop fussing over the details. You just need to win the game of love."

"They say a game like this has no winner."

"They are clearly wrong. Your doing this to hurt him remember, like he hurt you."

I wanted my vengeance for his betrayal but is it worth theowing my heart into the mixer too. I could stop seeing him altogether and wait for the year to end but thatwould be the same a giving up.

Should I give up? Im afraid I might have dug too deep to get out now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon notes: demon don't have a unified code of right and wrong so common taboos among humans are deemed nonsense. The body is not shamed so nudity is fine. Sex is not an act of intimacy but an act of trust and pleasure. Most are gender fluid and take the firm of what they like best, this however doesn't effect their sexuality at all.
> 
> Also they don't traditionally sleep in beds but in nests made from piles of pillows and blankets but when they have kin will line the nest with toys and feathers.


	12. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is acting out again

"You've be quiet lately." Karma leaned over the back of the coach to spy his fiance who was still pouting over who knows what.

Nagisa had taken too laying around the house in a pink sweatshirt and black short-shorts. His mood was sour to say the least. In fact everything if I so as touched him he's growl and walk off.

He was laying on the sofa with a a popcorn bowl filled with coal on his stomach. Actually he would lit a match and burn a coal and take a bite.

"Fuck off I'm eating."Nagisa gave yet another deadly glare and went back to his binge eating.

"What did I do to get such treatment from my beloved." I said trying to goat him into a conversation.

"You're attempts to capture my bearded mountain beast aggravats me and since when do you consider me your beloved." He sneered at me.

"I'm not trying to get your goat and I'm sure for the time being that your mine." The idea of having a demon was quite appealing now. 

To be honest living with Nagisa was hard at first. He was constantly brushing up against Karma or dressing provocatively. When I said hard I ment it literally, he made it hard. Actually I'd like my life to go back to that because resently he's gotten bored of it. He won't even look at me anymore.

"Karma. Go. Away. I don't want you. I don't need you. When I see your face I want to punch it. Also your interupting Leverage. Eliot is talking and I'd rather hear sexy over here then you're whining." His annoyed expression came back for a visit as he stared me down.

"I thought I was your sexy."

OK I'm not playing second to a fictional character. Good god what is wrong with this picture. When did I play the pineing lover shtick, if anything he should want me. Enough of this bored demon nonsense, I don't care about who he likes now, if I want him he's mine.

I reached for the remote and turned off the tv. A low growl was whispered into my ear a voice shock "Turn. it. back."

" No, I think you need to be reminded who I am to you." I moved to the sit on the couch and pulled him to my lap letting his hips straddle mine. "Now tell why you're acting out again." I said rubbing his half hard cock through his shorts.

He gave in almost instantly, he grinded against me begging for more. His silver eyes where cloudy like a storm as a tail curled around my leg. The 180 was sudden but not unwelcomed. I kissed him softy was he desperately whined for more.

As great as it was to be back on top something was off.

"You just wanted a bit of attention. All you need to do is beg next time. But don't worry I'll forgive you."

The bedroom was thing but the living room was unmarked territory. I fully intend to fuck him on the couch , hell I want to try every room if I can. I would love to see him pinned to the kitchen table or the bathroom tiles or my personal favorite, pushed up against the hallway walls.

* * *

A certain silver haired demon roamed the hallways of his home. A thought came to mine as he went to check on his brother.

The room was empty with a faded scent of wildflowers.

"He's gone... Oh fuck HE'S GONE." He screamed. He was supposed to watch him. Why to humans have such wierd time spans. Now he had to explain to his father he let his brother escape during his yearly heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon note: Demons have heats yearly in order to get rid of extra energy built up during past moon phases. This can cause them to be irritable and moody until they are satisfied. It is unwise for a mortal to to try to satisfy them. Especially a mortal with no ties to the magical world. After all once you open that can of worms they will drain you dry. I feel sorry for the poor soul who thinks he can handle that wild beast.


	13. More please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very bad boys in this chapter.

My body burned as I feverishly kissed Karma. I couldn't control myself even if I tried. It was just that...everything about him...was perfect. His velvet voice whispering softly in me ear, telling me ever little detail of what he wanted to do to me. His body, toned and tanned the way I like 'em. His lips, surprisingly soft and yet so forceful as he pushed me against couchcushions.

A thought absently entered my mind. This was our first kiss! I giggled eagerly as bit his lower lip.

"Your rather giddy. What's so funny?" He smirked as he pulled away for a moment.

"Your mine right now." I giggled pushing him down.

I layed soft kisses across his jaw bone as my hand unbuttoned his dress shirt. I grazed my clawed digits along his well defined abs. A hand roughly grips my ass and a pair of gold eyes leered at me like a piece of meat.

My hand moved to unbutton his jeans as his hands removed my shirt. I excitedly pulled down his boxer briefs as his thick member was freed from it confines.

It was bigger then I expected, which is a good thing because I preferred girth to length but is was a great middle ground. I playfully gave it a pump to test it's sensitivity. He barely twitched at the sudden movement so I moved forward. I spelt dragged my long forked serpent tongue up the length as he smirked as me. He gently caressed my cheek as he said "You better use that mouth of yours if you want a rise out me love. Show me you can use it for something other then foul language."

I wasn't about to hear any of that talk. I gave the tip a small suck and a flick with my tongue and then I took a dive swollowing the length to the base.

Yep, I could play this game I thought deepthroating him with little difficulty.

I heard a low growl and looked up to see my red haired partner red faced and biting his lip holding back a moan.

Slowly I pulled off and gave him coy smile as if to say 'how was i?'. I was looking to get a bit of praise for my efforts, because trust me that wasn't easy, not unpleasant but not easy.

"If you wanna show off, you better finish what you started." His hand ran through my loose hair as he spoke lowly.

I took his word and went back to work. I ran my tongue across it like a popsicle but tastier. The feeling of the his member hitting the back of felt me throat felt amazing. His hand pulled my hair roughly as I let him fuck my mouth raw. 

"You look so cute with a those teary little eyes and a cock in your face. Don't chock." Karma teased.

I was painfully hard as diligently worked his shaft. Tightly I pressed my thighs together to ease the pressure. It only made it more exciting, the denial of personal pleasure in favor of serviceing another.

"Alright you can s-stop now." Karma maoned softly at the end as he stumbled to stop me. He was close and I couldn't stop now. I pulled away till only the tip was laying on my tongue. I pumped it till I felt the hot milky cum spilled into my mouth. I swallowed greedily making sure to get a good taste. Rest assured if I didn't like it I wouldn't be doing it again. I'm submissive but I'm not a total masacist.

A arm grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against a toned chest. I felt a purr erupted from my throat as a hand ran up my soft thighs. A cock pressed against my abdomen twitched at the thought of being inside me.

" Well aren't you a marathon man. Ready to go again already?" I kissed the crook if his neck as he finished undressing me.

"Speaking of hardness you yourself seemed to have gotten over excited as well. So sucking dick gets you hot and bothered?" He captured my lips in a endearing kiss as he pressed a finger into my entrance. It went in smoothly, after all a being like me was built to take it even without lube.

As he added another finger I urged him to stop. I didn't need the preparation and wanted it now.

"As nice as this is I need you now Karma. Fuck me until I can't walk." It wasn't a request but a demand.

Karma abliged but he made me bend over for him as he held my hips in the air. All at once he roughly shoved his cock inside forcing a loud cry from my throat. He stalled for a moment letting me get use to his size.

" I'll make it so you remember this. My voice, my touch, and my size. Everytime you have sex you'll think of me and no one else will compare. I'll ruin you for everyone else." His voice a hushed whisper in my ear practically begged me to deny it just so he could prove me wrong.

Then he moved, well not just moved. He roughly fucked me doggystyle as I moan and and mewed loudly. My claws dug deeply into the cushions as he thrusted deep inside me. The fiction and the heat of his skin made me feel like I'd melt. His rythmic movements  made me writhe and squirm in pleasure. I could feel my self getting close as he dominanted me.

He grabbed me by the throat and held tightly then bit down on the back of my neck. It was like electricity surging through me. I could feel hot cum spill inside me with the heat of my silvery blood run down my back. The painful pressure in my abdomen was eased when a cam for the first time that night.

Breathlessly I pulled away and looked him  in the eyes. They were glazed over in lust. His arms possessively held me in place as I lended close to him.

"So, how about round three."

* * *

 

If I was my brother in heat but had no idea I was in heat where would I be. I knew I should have made him take the suppressors but nooo I wanted him to enjoy just one heat. Hell I took my tablets just so he could have his fun. Now he's god knows where fucking god knows who. Or he could be.....with karma. Of course his mate to be. Silly me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon notes: Demons are permitted to marry who ever they choose but divorce is another matter. The line 'till death due you part' is taken seriously. Demons can marry as many times as wanted as long as their previous partners have passed. A demons lifespan I much longer then a humans so they would have to watch their partner die. However they can only have one mate. A mate is binded to the demons lifespan and prevents the demon from taking another partner. A mate is the end of the road for most demons.


	14. No more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down hill from here.

The haze of his heat had faded leaving behind an exhausted pair of lovers. At some point they migrated to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes they hadn't already removed in the hallway.

Now they layed breathless with only the vage momory of what just happened. It was a blur of colors. He was red and he was blue and they were trying to make purple. The smell of sex still hung thickly in the air.

Karma past out the moment he got a break about 19 rounds in and he was going to be sore. Nagisa however was in a much better mood. All of his built-up stress was released and he was happy to have gone through with this. The strong arm warped around him was comforting and warm. He reached up to the amber eye that hung on his neck.

It was supposed to be a symbol of affection to his people. A sign of devotion and the willingness to belong to another being. He accepted that fate without knowing. He cursed himself for being so stupid but he couldn't say no to such a thoughtful gift. Karma bought it without thinking twice even though it was expensive, it was for someone he saw as just a friend. That is if... he only wanted to be friends.

_**Don't be silly. He wanted to be with you. That is, the human you. Don't you remember how normal you tried to be for him, and how happy he was see that. But he looked at you with nothing but disgust when you showed yourself.** _

_That was the past. I know he likes me, he just doesn't know it yet._

**_How much of yourself do you think you can show him before he simply tries to kill you. Shame on you for wanting him, a hunter._ **

_He's not a hunter. There is no proof._

**_I think it's time you learn a lesson. You've forgotten what happens when you talk back to me. It's been soo long since we've played._ **

He couldn't hurt Nagisa physically but that didn't mean much after all mental pain was much worst.

 The bluenett fell into a deep sleep almost instantly as the dearm demon began his work.

* * *

 

 There he couldn't escape. There was no begging and pleading for him to stop, there was only 'yes sir' or 'again sir' or ' please hurt me more sir'. If he said the right thing he might get out sooner. He was still afraid of that man but now he could deal with the pain better. Once he was out of his father's care it would end...hopefully. The contact on his life was confusing but it won't last forever.

_**What was that?**_

~~~~~~~~Nagisa could feel hot burning metal burrow deeper into his wrists. Cutting beeply and turning his skin into a crisp black.

_I'm sorry sir._

A crack of a riding crop came across his back the thump of Italian leather shoes circled around him.

_**No your not.** _

His voice a low drone that dipped disbelief.

_**You'll go right back to him won't you. Your weak! Your a slut who only wants a dick to satisfy you. Tell me how good was he?** _

_I'm sorry sir._

Nagisa's eyes filled with tears as he bit his lip. Tied and unable to refute the accusations. He was on trial for his misdeeds in his own personal nightmare.

_**You don't think he's using you? Hunter or not do you think a red blooded man would turn down a stupid beast like you?** _

_No sir._

**_Do you think he gives a shit about you?_ **

_No sir._

**_Do you think your more then a good fuck to be used._ **

_N-no._

He could barely form the word as tears flooded his vision and was unable to wipe them away as the iron claps around his wrists keeping him in place.

_No s-sir!_

**_Tell me what does he do for you other then give you pretty little trinkets and give you what time of day he can waste on some sad fuck like you. Your his toy._ **

_S-stop._

**_Do you think you can be with him? Have a future?_ **

_Stop._

**_You think he'll truly love you. Face it he'll stab you in the back. Just like he did before. Right in the heart this time._ **

_Stop!_

Nagisa's voice rang out as he lurched in the bed. He was back in Karma's bed still naked. The covers shifted as his partner awoke. Karma sat up next to him, his eyes were still tired even though it was late in the morning. Nagisa tried to catch up with reality as Karma's hand sweeped to cradle his cheek and forced him to look into his gold eyes. Karma was never the one to make gestures like this but it felt good, but it couldn't erase the the dull ache in his chest.

Nagisa swiped the hand hand and turned away. He couldn't face him, not right now.

"What's wrong now." Karma tried to move to comfort him.

How dare he. How dare he act like he cares.

"You wouldn't understand." Nagisa got up and moved to pick up the clothes that littered the floor. He wanted to home now.

"I'm sure that it's not bad." and with those words something snapped in Nagisa. This as the straw that broke the camel's back.

Really! How can someone just say that. If Nagisa was upset it isn't a big deal?

"Not that bad he says." Nagisa laughed humorlessly"You don't know anything do you?! Because you weren't there. You were never there. Not now and especially not then!" Tears spilled over as he doubled over clutching his heart.

"Did you even care? I was gone for so long and you just moved on. Don't say you didn't, I saw you! You forgot about me!" These things needed to be said.

"Calm down, I don't understand what your talking about. Why are you so mad?" Karma tried to digest the situation as Nagisa yelled his heart out clearly in pain.

"Because of this!" Nagisa pointed to the eye patch that covered the gash that once held his eye."That day, when we fought. My semi-happy life ended. I suffered in ways you could never imagine. I still suffer now. And you...you..you weren't there..." Nagisa went silent realizing what this was truly about.

" I always said I didn't need to be protected but...I needed you..Karma I needed you and you weren't there." His voice was hopeless and the fight disappeared. "That day, I don't know why but I screamed for you. I wanted you to save me. I walked alone that day because for once you were gone." Nagisa knew how pitiful he was and he didn't bother to looked at the man who we once trusted with his life.

"I'm leaving." He said simply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon notes: the removal of an eye is a sign of strength and maturity. How ever it is seen as taboo to do it before it is time. This is because the eye is a trade off in a way. If it's removed you will be able see all, unfortunately you can't control what you see. It can be horrifying to say the least and if your not old enough to handle it, it will drive you insane.


	15. Why

"I'm so stupid! Why did I say that?" Nagisa curled up and cried as he layed on his nest of pillows and blankets. He was so angry with Karma he probably ruined any chance of his plan working out.

"There there small brother. Let not your actions condemn your heart." One of his sisters came by and swept a feather tipped tail across Nagisa back as she flew to his ledge.

"Leave me alone, Nila." He didn't want her 2 cents right now.

There was a beat of another pair of wings that landed next to Nila.

"I told you this would happen eventually. Nouya and Nuraku are still willing to help you back out of the engagement." His elder brother Nino said arching his pale red wings over him. 

"You can't just kill him!" Nagisa jumped up and made a warning growl at his brother.

Nino made a noise of distaste before pulling his wings back and glaring at his brother. He would not allow this fledgling to talk back to him.

"Don't threaten me welp, I'm doing this for your own good." Nino said barring teeth. Nagisa needed to be careful around his elder sibling. His teeth were much sharper and wouldn't compare to the small nips he and his twin shared. Nagisa considered his words and submitted.

"Brother please do not hurt him. If anyone should do it, it should be me. I agreed to it in the first place. I made the Overlord agree to the courting so I should be the one punished." Nagisa pleaded to his brother before his sister stepped in.

"You've done nothing to garner punishment but I agree with you. You choose him to be your partner and you should be one one to end him if need be." Nila didn't take to the subject easily as she was disheartened by the thought of killing a boy over upsetting his brother.

"Do you not remember what Nyx said. The boy stinks of hunter blood. Can we trust him with our brother when he could try to kill him at anytime." Nino said grabbing his brother by the wing.

"He's not a hunter! I will not deny his scent but he knows nothing of hunters. He is human." Nagisa refused to believe such lies.

"Brother are you blind! Father was barely okay with you being with a human if he realizes he's a hunter he will kill your little boyfriend." Nila quieted Nagisa she continued " But I understand if you still want to protect him. Go to his Lordship and convince him to let you continue to see him. A deal is a deal."

 Nila was the most sensible among Nagisa's many siblings but she could also be very blunt. She knew that as much affection Nagisa had for Karma, if Karma really was a hunter the chances of then being together we're slim at best.

* * *

He hates me! There's no other way to say it. I ruined everything and now I can't fix it.

All because he was a demon. A fucking demon. And who's fault it that! Not his of course! But no, I couldn't see that and blamed him for my reaction.

I didn't do it because I hated demons. I did it because I couldn't admit to myself that that I liked one.

I had the biggest crush on him. I wanted so badly to lie to myself and say we where just friends it took the first out I had. When he showed me who he really was I found myself say the unthinkable. I said that our friendship was a lie and that he tricked me.

I made him into my enemy because I couldn't except that we couldn't be more then friends.

To think I spent so many years among the supernatural, reading book after book about what was hidden behind the Vail, listening to my father's lectures about the evil of demons, yet I grew to like one.

I don't care what what they say anymore. I understand my feelings enough not to worry anymore.

When Nagisa was finally in my reach, I took my chance to change what I had done. I wronged him and I didn't want him to leave again. So we made the deal, I knew very well never to agree to a deal with a demon but I didn't care. 

If he said I belonged to him then so be it. Even if it was supposed to be a year.

I know I'm not in love with him. I know he knows this. When he looked me in the eye before he left I knew what he wanted to say.

He wanted to know why. Why I couldn't except him. Why I hated him. Why didn't I save him.

The answer is, because I'm a coward. A coward who couldn't stop thinking about him even I didn't deserve him.

He could never love a coward. Just like a coward doesn't deserve the ability to love him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon notes: A demon family has a hierarchy based on age. The eldest sibling takes on the role of Lord or Lady and must be changed with reporting to the head of the household. They will have the final say in most matters to do with their siblings. All problems are dealt with using a chain. The youngest follows the next oldest in the chain but things like marriage and lifestyle must go through the Lord or Lady. The hierarchy is managed using a challenge system. If a younger sibling wishes to challenge an elder they can but they are usually put in their place with a pair of claws across their ass. Nagisa's elder is Nila and Nila's elder is Nino. Nagisa's younger is his twin Nagito.


End file.
